


A little talk

by Oooooooh_Witchy (one_big_dreamer)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_big_dreamer/pseuds/Oooooooh_Witchy
Summary: The Reader and Loki make a little small talk





	A little talk

It was really quite at the tower as Loki wandered through the halls. While everyone should be sleeping, he heard a faint sound from a floor beneath him. He got curious and walked towards the sound and how closer he came how more obivsious it was the sound he heard earlier came from a piano. When he stood by her door, it was clear she was the player of the beautiful instrument and over the sounds of the piano, he heard her voice. Faintly, but it was there. He knocked soflty on the door which was a bit open, he noticed. He pushed it open and saw her in her pj’s sitting on the piano stool playing and singing. He noticed the words she sang out of a song that could often be heard in the tower. Loki knew Tony had a weak spot for her, like all the others had even he couldn’t deny that she was special, even when he never heard her name

He saw that there were no books on the standard and concluded that she must be very talented. He watched her playing and playing without noticing him.  
He was so captured by the music that when he looked outside the window, which hadn’t curtains before it, the sun began to rise.  
He left the room as quite as he had came in and got to his own room.

The rest of the day he could barely think of something else than the girl that played the piano.

“Are you alright brother?” Thor asked him a few days later. Caught of guard by the question, he nodded confused and continued what he was doing. But seconds later he asked: “Who’s that girl that plays piano?”  
“That’s one of the new recuits that joined the Avengers, don’t know her name yet. Maybe you should ask the Man Of Iron.”  
Loki nodded, not even thinking about asking Tony the girls’ name. No, he should figure it out himself.

Unfortunatly for him he didn’t see her for the next week and somewhere he began to miss the music she played every night. One night he was wandering again, when he heard her voice a few halls away from him. This time it was a different one and he never heard it before.

“Are you, are you, coming to the tree. They strung up a man, they say who murdered three. Strange things have happened here. No, stranger would it be, if we met, at midnight in the hanging tree.”

It was a strange song and the hairs in his neck began to rise.

“Are you, are you coming to the tree. Where a dead men called out, for his love to flee. Strange things have happened here. No, stranger would it be, if we met, at midnight in the hanging tree.”

This song had a really dark twist, but he kept listening.

“Are you, are you coming to the tree. Wear a necklace of hope, side by side with me. Strange things have happened here. No, stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you, coming to the tree. Where I told you to run, so we’d both be free. Strange things have happenend here. No, stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree.”

He didn’t realize that he had kept walking and was now by the corner af the hall. The same girl he had seen weeks ago stood now just a few feet away from him, but she had stopped singing. Now he saw that she had blindfolded herself.

The curiosty won it in him and he walked up to her. “You have a nice voice,” he said and she turned around. Not like she was scared or something, rather like she had expected him behind her. “Thanks,” was all she said and hummed another song. This time it sounded familiar. Like the song that mostly three or four times a day could be heard around the tower. “You are Loki, aren’t you?” she said suddenly. “Yes I am and you are, if I may ask?”  
She gave him a teethed smile and said: “(Y/N).”

“That was quite a dark song I heard you singing. Why was that?”  
She shrugged her shoulders but didn’t asnwer.

“I guess I’m homesick,” she said after a short silence. “I haven’t been home in years. You should think that I’m used to this place and see this as my home, but I still don’t.”

“Sounds familiar.”

“Asgard, I suppose?”

Loki nodded slowly not sure if she could see it. He decided to change the subject and asked: “Why do you wear that before you eyes?”

“Training,” she simpely aswerd. “The only thing is that hitting a sack with sand isn’t a training anymore, at some point. Not even blindfolded.”

There popped an idea up in his head. “If my brother is oké with the idea I could go sparring with you.”  
She smiled brightly. “That would be nice!”  
Jinn turned around to walk back to her room.

“Good night (Y/N),” he said and walked back to his own room.

“Good night Loki.”


End file.
